Subarashī Hoteru
by GossipChii
Summary: AU. El Gran Hotel está envuelto de misterios y traiciones. Takeru no imaginó nada de esto cuando fue en búsqueda de su hermano. [TAKARI].
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La idea original de la historia, tampoco me pertenece. Está basada en Gran Hotel, serie del canal español antena 3.

Sin más, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **I**

 _Japón, 1906._

Ya llevaba un mes sin saber de él. Su hermano había tomado la decisión de ir a trabajar al Gran Hotel, un hotel de lujo ubicado en una aldea conocida como el Digimundo. Se decía que las personas solo iban al Digimundo para dos cosas: trabajar u hospedarse en el Gran Hotel. Su hermano se había mudado hacía poco menos de un año, para trabajar de camarero en aquel místico lugar donde se codeaba la gente más importante de Japón y de otros países del mundo.

Y estaba bien, lo extrañaba pero iba todo de maravilla. Por medio de cartas su hermano, Yamato Ishida, le contaba cómo iba el pasar de los días. Le mandaba, al menos, una carta a la semana. Le contaba de sus jefes, de las tareas que realizaba arduamente. También le platicaba de su amigo, Sora, con quien vivía la mayoría de sus aventuras.

Hasta que, un mes atrás, dejó de recibir las cartas de su hermano. Le había prometido, tiempo antes, que le haría una visita al Gran Hotel y supo que era el momento de cumplir su promesa. Decidió comprar un ticket para tomar el tren y ponerse en marcha al Digimundo. Takeru Ishida se sentía nervioso, nunca antes había estado lejos de casa. Tomó su gorro favorito, uno verde desgastado, y partió a la estación del tren, que estaba repleta.

Era interesante como se movía Japón en esos tiempos, clases altas y clases bajas —como él— no debían mezclarse. El tren se dividía en dos partes: los adinerados en los vagones al frente y los demás en los vagones de atrás. Takeru esperaba impaciente, nunca antes había tomado un tren y estaba ansioso de vivir una aventura como tal. No le importaba haber gastado todos sus ahorros en el pasaje, quería ver a su hermano cuanto antes.

Sus pensamientos se vieron congelados al mirar a una joven pasar. Era de clase alta, no había duda de ello. Su porte y sus vestimentas lo hacían notar. Llevaba el cabello corto trenzado y un kimono celeste que cubría su pálida piel. Sus ojos le robaron el aliento, cálidos. Como un par de rubíes. Sin sorprenderle, la joven subió al vagón de clase alta y a pesar de no haber reparado en él, Takeru supo que la volvería a ver.

No pudo dormir en todo el camino, la emoción y los nervios lo carcomían por dentro. Se dedicó a escribir mientras el tren pasaba por los paisajes más hermosos que había visto en su vida. 7 horas más tarde llegó al Digimundo, un pueblo pequeño en donde, sin duda, lo más hermoso era el Gran Hotel. Una estructura que asimilaba un castillo típico de Japón que podía djar mudo al más parlanchín, por horas. Era hermoso y Takeru de pronto no podía creer que su hermano llevaba meses viviendo en él.

Siguió a un camarero por la parte de atrás del castillo y se encontró un comedor con platos y gente caminando, yendo de arriba abajo. A Takeru le pareció una locura.

—¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? —suspiró cuando por fin alguien reparó en él. Analizó el rostro de su interlocutora. Pelirroja, delgada. Con tez morena y ojos de un tono similar a los de la joven que había visto en la estación del tren.

—En realidad sí —Takeru se sintió mareado con tanta gente que bailaba por el comedor, doncellas y camareros ocupados con órdenes. Parecía que no tenían ni tiempo para respirar—, estoy buscando a alguien —se aclaró la voz—. A mi hermano, Yamato Ishida.

El rostro de su interlocutora cambió de semblanza por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo. Takeru no dudó por dos segundos que aquella doncella conocía a su hermano.

—Ya no trabaja aquí —la pelirroja alejó la mirada de su figura, acomodando su delantal en lugar—. Lo despidieron.

—Pero eso es imposible —la voz de Takeru era un murmullo, sintió ganas de gritar—. Me lo hubiera contado.

—Lo siento, no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ti —la joven desapareció por una puerta, dejando al rubio perplejo. Él sabía muy bien que Yamato le hubiera dicho algo al respecto, le contaba todo lo que le sucedía en el Gran Hotel. Por lo tanto, desconfió de las palabras de aquella pelirroja. Debía hablar con el amigo de su hermano, Sora. No había duda que él no le mentiría al respecto.

—¿Es usted el nuevo camarero? —una voz dura se dirigió hacia él. Se sorprendió al ver a una mujer, debía tener más o menos la edad de su madre. A diferencia de las demás sirvientas, la mujer que tenía enfrente vestía de un elegante Kimono, no tan lujoso como el que vestiría alguien de clase alta pero si lo suficiente como para demostrar autoridad.

—Así es, señora —Takeru hizo una pequeña reverencia. Él no solía mentir, a menos que fuese muy necesario. Y si quería saber que había sucedido realmente con su hermano y encontrar su paradero debía adentrarse a ese hotel—. Takeru Takaishi a sus órdenes.

—Iori, por favor —un muchacho más joven que él se acercó y reverenció ante ellos.

—¿Si, doña Toshiko?

—Ayuda a Takeru a buscar su uniforme, será tu nuevo compañero de alcoba —Iori asintió y se dio media vuelta—. Y dense prisa —agregó—. Hoy habrá un anuncio importante en la noche y ya sabemos cómo odia la señora Yagami la impuntualidad.

—Takeru Takaishi, mucho gusto— se presentó con una reverencia. Iori, su nuevo compañero de alcoba, le contestó de la misma manera. El joven era más bajo que él y de cabellera castaña, con ojos verdes. Se notaba que era un joven bastante amable, por su manera de hablarle al demás personal.

Lo llevó a la que sería su nueva habitación, aunque Takeru no mostraba mucha atención. Él intentaba buscar pistas sobre su hermano. Necesitaba saber dónde se había metido, que había sucedido que fuese tan grave como para que lo hubieran despedido, o se creara el rumor de que eso era lo que había sucedido con él.

—¿Conociste a Yamato Ishida? —preguntó cuándo entraron a la alcoba de ambos y no había gente a su alrededor.

—Era mi compañero de habitación —arqueó una ceja—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Era de mi pueblo —Takeru se rascó la nuca—. ¿Sabes que sucedió con él?

—Lo despidieron. Al menos esa es la versión oficial —Iori se tornó tenso—. Dicen que tuvo una pelea con el heredero del hotel, Taichi Yagami. La señora Yagami se puso tan furiosa que lo corrió de inmediato, no tuvo ni tiempo de recoger sus cosas.

—Pero me parece una locura —Takeru miraba el cuarto, buscando alguna pertenencia de su hermano. No encontró nada—. Yamato tiene su carácter, pero no se pelearía con alguien sin razón.

—No conoces a Taichi, quizá tuvo su razón —alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta e Iori se apresuró a abrir. Takeru ya estaba cambiado en su nuevo uniforme de mesero. Le dio una punzada de culpa al percatarse que le había robado el puesto a alguien.

—¿Qué no escucharon a la gobernanta? —la pelirroja con quien había hablado Takeru se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Notó que Iori estaba nervioso, a ella se le veía molesta—. Deben estar arriba en cinco minutos, debemos tener todo reluciente para la cena esta noche.

—Sí, Sora —Iori se disculpó—. Nos vemos arriba, Takeru —y desapareció en un instante.

—¿Tu nombre es Sora? —Takeru se sintió completamente sorprendido. No podía ser casualidad y haber dos personas llamadas Sora en ese hotel. Era cierto que siempre había imaginado que el cómplice de su hermano era hombre, pero, en su defensa, nunca había mencionado el sexo de éste.

—¿Qué? ¿Eres sordo? —la pelirroja se alejó de la habitación y Takeru se apresuró a seguirla. Era su oportunidad perfecta de hacer preguntas.

—¡Pero si eras muy amiga de mi hermano! —Sora intentó caminar más rápido que él, para perderle el paso. Sin embargo, le fue inútil—. Seguro tú sabes que es lo que le ha pasado en realidad.

—Es verdad que tu hermano y yo éramos cercanos —ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a un gran y elegante comedor, donde estaba ya todo el personal formado—. Pero también es verdad que tú no eres el nuevo camarero que esperábamos —su voz era seria, dura—. Así que si no quieres que le diga a la gobernanta que eres un impostor, deja de hacer preguntas.

Takeru se quedó callado. Sora era muy seria, pero podía notar que detrás de su seriedad había tristeza al hablar de su hermano. Él era muy bueno leyendo a las personas y supo, sin problema, que lo extrañaba. Se formó a un costado de Iori. La gobernanta caminaba a paso firme frente a ellos, más de uno parecía estar al borde del llanto. No había duda que la señora de cabello castaño, de nombre Toshiko, aterraba a los trabajadores del hotel.

—Doña Yuuko odia tres cosas: la impuntualidad, los errores y las mentiras. Debemos asegurarnos de no cometer ninguna de las tres durante esta noche. Ni jamás —los pasos firmes de Toshiko hacían eco por el salón. Nadie se atrevía ni a respirar más alto de lo debido.

De pronto, se abrieron las puertas del comedor y entró una mujer alta y con porte. Cabello largo recogido en un moño perfectamente peinado. A un costado de ella estaba su hija, la misma joven que Takeru había visto en la estación del tren, a quien reconoció inmediatamente. No pudo evitar sonreír. La mujer, de cabello castaño claro, fue recibida por la gobernanta con una enorme reverencia. Takeru supo que se trataba de Yuuko Yagami, la dueña del Gran Hotel.

—Estoy segura que Toshiko ya les habrá informado que esta noche tendremos una cena muy importante con motivo de un anuncio por parte de la familia —todos asintieron—. No quiero ver un solo error, confío plenamente en que Toshiko mantendrá todo bajo control. Será el evento más importante en este hotel desde que falleció mi querido marido y la prensa de todo Japón estará presente. Ni un plato roto.

Doña Yuuko miró a Toshiko antes de desaparecer por la puerta de donde había entrado. Takeru notó que antes de que la hija de la señora Yagami la siguiera le sonrió disimuladamente a Sora, quien le regresó el gesto.

—Ya escucharon a la señora —continúo Toshiko—. A trabajar.

—Toshiko parece ser muy dura —susurró Takeru cuando notó que Sora pasaba a un costado de él, debido a que Iori desapareció más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—Sí, lo es —sonrió de costado. A pesar de ser la primera vez que Sora le sonreía a él, notó que la sonrisa no era del todo sincera—. Pero cuidado con lo que dices acerca de ella —regresó a su semblante serio—. Ya que es mi madre —Takeru se mantuvo callado mientras miraba a Sora caminar con las demás doncellas. Le llamó la atención una de cabello púrpura.

—¿Dónde te has metido? Si doña Toshiko te encuentra y no estás trabajando no dudará en correrte —Iori reapareció. A Takeru le parecía que todos vivían a prisa en el hotel—. Ven, te mostraré los alrededores.

.

—¿Aún no ha llegado Mimi, madre? —Yuuko Yagami y su hija, Hikari, caminaban alrededor de los jardines del Gran Hotel. Eran gigantescos, más de uno se había perdido en el laberinto de árboles de cerezos que estaba en el centro del gran jardín. Había lagos con peces y bancas en lugares estratégicos. Inclusive un kiosco con una enredadera en las barras de su estructura.

—No, querida. Tu prima sigue de viaje con Jou, deben volver mañana temprano —respondió Yuuko, mientras ambas tomaban asiento en una de las bancas frente al lago principal—. Al parecer seremos únicamente tú y yo en la cena.

—Lástima, tenía mucha ilusión de ver su barriga —Hikari había estado ausente unas semanas, yendo a la capital a despejarse. A ella, la muerte de su padre le había afectado más que a su hermano mayor, Taichi—. ¿Acaso ese será el importante anuncio que darás en la noche?

—No seas impaciente, Hikari. Ya lo sabrás —un joven alto y apuesto se posó frente a ambas damas. Inmediatamente Yuuko se puso de pie y el joven, de nombre Ken Ichijouji le besó la mano, saludando con una reverencia a Hikari.

—Doña Yuuko, tan hermosa como siempre.

—Ken —le sonrió ampliamente—, me da gusto que hayas regresado ya. Temía que el hotel se fuese a venir abajo en la cena si te ausentabas.

—Sabe bien que no me perdería la cena por nada del mundo, me aseguré de llegar antes de lo planeado para además recibir a la invitada de honor —ahora su acto de caballerosidad fue dirigido a la menor de los Yagami. Hikari se limitó a sonreírle de manera cortés—. ¿Cree que pueda llevar a Hikari a un paseo, señora?

—Por supuesto, Ken —Yuuko levantó ambas cejas hacia Hikari, en acto de persuasión. Hikari suspiró y se puso de pie, sin esperar a que Ken la siguiera.

Ken Ichijouji era el director interino del hotel, al haber sido la mano derecha de Susumu Yagami varios años. Era interino simplemente porque no tenía algún título, ya fuese familiar o de la nobleza, que mantuviera el estatus élite del Gran Hotel. Se esperaba que el esposo de su prima Mimi, Jou Kido, ocupara el puesto de director al tener el título de Conde. Al menos eso era lo que se decía en la prensa de todo el país. Pero a Yuuko no le era de mucho fiar Jou, por tener, según ella, "falta de agallas".

—Me pudiste haber preguntado a mí misma si quería ir a tomar un paseo, ¿sabes? —Hikari comenzó a hablar cuando sintió la sombra de Ken a su costado. Ichijouji río con sorna como respuesta—. Aunque te sorprenda, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Era pura cortesía, Hikari. Sabes que no quiero faltarle al respeto a tu madre — _O perder tu puesto_ , pensó la castaña—. Te he echado de menos.

—¿Tienes idea de cuál será el anuncio de esta noche? —ignoró completamente el comentario final de Ken.

—Puede que tenga una idea al respecto —Ichijouji paró en seco, Hikari tardó unos segundos en notar que lo había hecho—. Verás, Hikari, he hablado con tu madre y me mencionó que ya le parecía edad de que te comprometieras, y como siempre te he tenido un aprecio muy importante…

La vista de Hikari se nubló por completo y decidió dejar a Ken varado, con las palabras en la boca. Sabía que había pedido su mano y de pronto extrañaba Tokio. En la capital eran más abiertos de mente y había ciertas mujeres que se negaban a los matrimonios arreglados. La nueva capital tenía un pensamiento más occidentalizado y Hikari se había enamorado de este.

Pero todo eso no importaba, necesitaba hablar con su madre. La localizó sentada donde mismo. Supuso que sabría que Ken le daría la noticia y que no tardaría en ir a reclamarle. Su madre podía ser muchas cosas, pero si había algo que Yuuko Yagami no era, era estúpida.

—¡Madre! —Hikari aún se sentía mareada, después de la noticia de Ken y el haber corrido hasta el lago.

—No hay necesidad de levantar la voz, querida. ¿No ves que llamas innecesariamente la atención de los clientes? —y era verdad, más de uno miraba sorprendido la conversación entre madre e hija.

—¿Por qué me has comprometido sin siquiera preguntarme? —Hikari infló las mejillas, en desesperación—. Me voy unas semanas a Tokio y regreso con noticia como tal.

—Hikari, ya tienes 22 años. Si esperamos más se te pasará el tiempo —la voz de Yuuko era calma—. Además, no entiendo de que te quejas —la señora se levantó de la banca—. Ken es un mozo perfectamente bien parecido, sus modales son implacables y era cercano a tu padre. Así que se agradecida, hija. Podría ser peor.

Yuuko comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del hotel y Hikari tomó su lugar en la banca. Era verdad todo lo que decía su madre y le dolía que fuera así. Supo de inmediato que si su padre siguiera vivo nada de eso sucedería, él la hubiera apoyado en su idea de estudiar y convertirse en una profesional. Supo que no ganaría nada lamentándose y se puso de pie. Tenía que arreglarse para la cena de esa noche, de todas maneras.

Cuando entró al hotel sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Prima! —Mimi Tachikawa, ahora Kido, iba arribando agarrada del brazo de su marido. Ambas se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras Jou miraba ausente—. Me dijo mi madre que no llegarías hasta mañana temprano.

—No podíamos perdernos el anuncio tan especial de mi tía —sonrió, colocando ambas manos en su vientre—. No deberías abrazarme tan fuerte, debemos cuidar al futuro Conde.

—Mimi tiene razón —Jou habló, con voz seria. Siempre portando su traje de noble con orgullo—, debes tener cuidado con tu sobrino.

Acto seguido, ambos subieron a su respectiva habitación, dejando a Hikari sola. Tuvo ganas de hablar con Sora o con doña Toshiko, a ambas las conocía desde que tenía uso de la memoria pero inmediatamente deshecho esa idea. Si su mamá la veía hablando con alguna de las dos no la dejaría salir del hotel en, por lo menos, una semana. Suspiró, preguntándose en donde estaría metido su hermano…

.

—Deja ver si entendí —Takeru e Iori caminaban juntos hasta su habitación, en los 10 minutos de descanso que les había dado la gobernanta antes de que comenzara el evento—, los Yagami son los absolutos dueños del hotel.

—Así es.

—Y el esposo de doña Yuuko, Don Susumu, murió hace menos de un año.

—Poco después de su muerte llegó Yamato, sí. —Iori se sentó en su respectiva cama, Takeru manteniéndose de pie—. Por cierto, ¿les han dicho lo parecidos que son?

—Debe ser porque venimos de la misma aldea —se mordió la lengua—. Es tan pequeña que casi todos nos parecemos —mintió—, ¡hasta podríamos ser familia! —se sentía mal de engañar a Iori, pero no quería levantar sospechas. Estaba bien con que Sora supiera que Yamato era, en realidad, su hermano. Pero nadie más.

—¿Cuántas habitaciones hay en el hotel? —prosiguió el menor.

—60 habitaciones en total, diez son suites.

—¿Quiénes habitan las suites?

—Los más adinerados y, claro, los Yagami.

—Parece que estás perfectamente entrenado, Takeru —sonrió, el rubio le devolvió el gesto—. Ahora anda que no tarda en empezar el evento y donde no estemos a tiempo, ¡nos matan!

Iori subió a prisa y Takeru se aseguró de que nadie estuviera en el pasillo. No podía creer que Iori no se hubiera percatado que, mientras atendían a ciertos clientes, había tomado "prestada" una chaqueta formal y un moño. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en un lío gigante, pero necesitaba conocer más a fondo sobre el despido de su hermano.

Y sabía que para hacerlo tendría que hablar con Hikari sobre la supuesta pelea que tuvieron su hermano y el de ella.

* * *

 **Notas**

Ya lo he mencionado en el disclaimer pero creo que vale la pena recalcarlo: este fic está _basado_ en la serie de Gran Hotel. Que esté basado en Gran Hotel no quiere decir que será exactamente igual a la serie. Tomaré detalles de esta, cambiaré y agregaré otros propios. La serie es excelente, si no la han visto, recomiendo abiertamente que lo hagan.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo, ya tengo escrito el segundo pero no lo subiré hasta que termine el tercero. Así me obligo a escribir constantemente.

Es mi primer long-shot y mi primer Takari en _años_ y me hace mucha ilusión este nuevo proyecto.

Si les gustó, por favor, les suplico me lo hagan saber por medio de un **review**. Eso me anima a continuar escribiendo :)

Nos leemos :)


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco. La idea original de Gran Hotel le pertenece al canal español, antena 3.

.

* * *

 **II**

Takeru se sintió nervioso al momento de poner un pie en el gran comedor. A pesar de ser nuevo y tener menos posibilidades de ser descubierto que alguno de sus compañeros, sabía que era un gran riesgo. Intentó no llamar mucho la atención y tomó una copa mientras se posicionaba en una esquina, sin quitar la vista de Hikari Yagami.

—Estoy segura que mi tía te nombrará director esta noche, querido —Mimi aplaudía y daba pequeños saltos mientras ella y su marido tomaban asiento en la mesa principal, justo en el centro del comedor.

—No deberíamos estar tan confiados, Mimi. —Jou parecía tensó, más de lo normal—. Ya ves el cariño que tu tía le tiene a Ken, yo nunca he sido su preferido.

—Pero Ken no tiene tu título, mi tía no permitiría que el hotel fuera manejado por alguien sin el nivel que se necesita —sonría cordial, argumentando con voz tranquila.

—Ya veremos.

Unos metros a la derecha Hikari, cruzada de brazos, esperaba a que Ken se posicionara frente a ella. Seguía inconforme con lo que había sucedido en la tarde, pero más tranquila.

—Lamento haberme ido de esa manera —suspiró—, pero eso también me lo pudiste haber preguntado primero, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, y lo siento muchísimo —Ken agachó la cabeza, como modo de recalcar su disculpa—, pero no estabas en el hotel. Y tu madre sacó a flote el tema. En verdad me importas, Hikari, sería todo un honor para mí que me acompañaras por el resto de mi vida —parecía serio mientras hablaba, sincero—. Comprenderé si te niegas.

Se había pasado la tarde pensando en aquello, tomó un largo baño mientras lo hacía. Ella era a lo que se le definía como alguien «romántico empedernido». Siempre se imaginó que conocería a alguien con quien lograra una conexión emocional importante, conviviendo hasta percatarse de estar perdidamente enamorada. Y, claro, compartiendo el resto de su vida con esa persona.

Ella era hermosa, se lo habían repetido hasta el cansancio toda su vida. De pequeña era muy enfermiza y varias veces creyeron que moriría. Cuando creció y se fortaleció no paraban de decirle lo hermosa que era y que millones lucharían por ganar su mano en matrimonio. Tampoco pedía tal cosa pero, ¿tenía que ser tan fácil?

—No me negaré —su voz sonó firme, a pesar de estar destrozada por dentro—. Mi madre tiene razón, no hay mejor opción que tú, Ken.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sentados Jou y Mimi y tomaron asiento junto a ellos. Poco después ocupó el quinto asiento Yuuko Yagami. Todos los movimientos los miraba desde su esquina Takeru Ishida. Aún no terminaba su bebida pero estaba ansioso porque Hikari estuviera sola un segundo, para poder charlar.

—Tía, ¿podría decirnos, por favor, el motivo de esta espectacular cena? —Mimi apretaba bajo la mesa la mano de su marido, más nerviosa que el mismo.

—¿Qué no te ha dicho Hikari? —los ojos de los cuatro se posaron en ella—. Ken y Hikari se han comprometido. Por eso el motivo de la cena, querida —los ojos de Mimi se abrieron como platos, soltando la mano de Jou—. Ahora, acompáñenme los cuatro, es momento del discurso.

Todos los huéspedes se encontraban sentados, vista fija en la familia Yagami. Como había advertido Yuuko, la prensa de todo Japón rodeaba el gran comedor. Pidió un brindis.

—Es un placer para mí que estén todos presentes en esta reunión —la sonrisa de la señora acaparaba los reflectores. A su derecha Hikari, a su izquierda Mimi—. Estoy segura que a mi querido Susumu le hubiera encantado estar presente en esta ceremonia, él siempre decía que nuestros clientes eran prácticamente parte de la familia —acercó a Hikari hacia sí—. Por eso los quería incluir en este importante anuncio: mi hija menor, Hikari y don Ken Ichijouji se han comprometido en matrimonio.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, así como los sonidos de las copas chocando una contra otra. Uno de los aplausos resonaba más que todos lo demás juntos, acompañado de risas. A la entrada del comedor, con la camisa rasgada y cara ensangrentada, Taichi Yagami. Su sonrisa era sarcástica, y reía como si de un desquiciado se tratase, mostrando todos los dientes.

—¡Qué orgullo que mi hermanita este comprometida con un hombre al que mi padre aborrecía! —las cámaras de todos los fotógrafos se enfocaron en el castaño con cabello alborotado—. Seguro que serás _muy feliz_ con él.

—Taichi, basta —Yuuko Yagami no dejó de sonreír, pero su voz sonaba amenazante.

—¿Qué piensa hacer, madre? —Los ojos de Taichi resplandecían con adrenalina—. No hay nada más que pueda hacer para arruinar esta familia.

—Estás tomado —era verdad, Taichi se tambaleaba—. Alguien hágame el favor de acompañarlo a su habitación —Iori se acercó inmediatamente, pero Yagami lo paró.

—No será necesario —hizo una reverencia exagerada, falsa—. Sigan disfrutando su cena —y se retiró.

—Disculpen este malentendido, por favor —la señora Yagami tomó una copa del champán más fino —. Por los novios.

Hikari y Ken fueron atropellados por personas que buscaban felicitarlos y darles sus bendiciones para su matrimonio próximo. Ya se discutía el lugar de la boda, como sería su kimono. Se pedía que mostrara su argolla y los flashes acompañaban sus falsas sonrisas en todo momento. Ken no se aportó de su lado en ningún momento.

—Iré a tomar aire —anunció Hikari cuando el barullo se calmó.

—¿Gustas que te acompañe? —Ken se levantó de su asiento, tomándole la mano.

—No —negó con la cabeza—, no es necesario.

Caminó sin prisa, mientras sentía las miradas de todos los presentes como espadas en su espalda. Salió a la entrada del jardín, en un hermoso balcón. La noche estaba completamente despejada y parecía no caber una sola estrella más en el cielo. Hikari deseó capturar esa imagen para siempre.

Takeru, por primera vez en la noche, se separó de su esquina. Supo que sería el único momento de la noche en que Hikari estaría sola, y él necesitaba conocer las respuestas sobre el repentino despido de su hermano. Al haber visto a Taichi Yagami por primera vez, pensó que podía ser verdad que se hubieran peleado, por el obvio comportamiento problemático del heredero. Pero su hermano era más inteligente que eso, algo lo tendría que haber provocado para usar la violencia contra el hijo de la dueña del hotel.

La única que podía saber de eso era la muchacha de piel pálida y con kimono rosa parada justo frente a él.

—Hace una noche estupenda —señaló, intentando romper el hielo. Hikari reparó en él, sorprendida.

—Sí, es verdad —respondió, alejando la mirada del rubio inmediatamente.

—Creo que fui descortés —se aclaró la voz—. Debí haberla felicitado por su compromiso antes que cualquier otra cosa —hizo una reverencia sútil.

—Bueno, gracias. —Sonrió. A Takeru aún no le parecía sincera—. Creo que no tengo el placer de conocerlo.

—Oh, que tonto soy —se ruborizó de pronto—. Takeru Kumamoto, un placer —era el segundo apellido que robaba en ese día. El primero era el apellido de pila de su madre, así que no estaba tan mal. El segundo era un apellido que veía seguido en los periódicos, de una familia rica de Kyoto.

—De los Kumamoto de Kyoto —Takeru asintió—. El placer es mío —expandió su sonrisa, casi mostrando los dientes. Al rubio le pareció una invitación para quedarse a charlar, él no la desaprovechó.

—Debe ser de lo más interesante vivir en un hotel —comenzó.

—No crea que es tan interesante —Hikari lo miró a los ojos—. Tristemente en este hotel no hay fantasmas andantes que se aparecen en la noche.

—Qué pena, me hubiera encantado charlar con alguno de ellos —ambos rieron.

—Es interesante, no le mentiré —suspiró—, pero puede ser tedioso. Especialmente si eres hija de los dueños —Takeru afirmó como símbolo de comprensión.

—He escuchado rumores sobre el hotel —los ojos de Hikari se agrandaron—. No quiero ofenderle, pero escuché que su hermano se peleó con un camarero hace poco.

—Taichi… —suspiró de nuevo—. No sería sorpresa si se peleara con cualquiera, tiene una personalidad especial —se mordió el labio inferior, Takeru se ruborizó accidentalmente—. Aunque no es de los que se pelearían con el servicio. Estuve ausente unas semanas, así que no conozco por completo los últimos acontecimientos del hotel —se encogió de hombros—. Pero si Taichi se peleó con algún camarero debió haber sido por algo muy específico.

—Ya veo —asintió pensativo. Quizá no conseguiría las respuestas que buscaba con Hikari, pero era un inicio. Ya buscaría la manera de hablar con Taichi—. ¿Puedo saber a dónde viajó, si no es mucho atrevimiento?

—A Tokio y sus alrededores —sus ojos brillaban con ilusión, era la primera vez que Takeru la veía verdaderamente entusiasmada por algo—. ¿Ha ido?

Sonaron los arbustos detrás de ellos y ambos se sorprendieron, Hikari se acercó a Takeru dando un paso hacia atrás.

—No sabía que habían puesto arbustos justo en la salida de las escaleras de servicio —la amiga de su hermano, la pelirroja e hija de la gobernanta, salió de los arbustos—. Cuando me mencionó que tenía algo que contarme y que me buscaría aquí no imaginé que terminaría así —tenía ramas en el cabello y tierra en el rostro. Hikari sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su nueva acompañante.

Takeru tragó saliva y consideró salir corriendo del lugar inmediatamente, pero eso llamaría mucho la atención de ambas, sin mencionar la de los clientes. Maldijo hacia sus adentros. Sora ya le estaba guardando el secreto de su hermano, sería imposible que le guardara uno más. Su aventura en el Gran Hotel había terminado antes de lo que hubiera querido.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo y Sora reparó en su presencia sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Creo que no tengo el honor de conocer a su acompañante, señorita Hikari —la sonrisa de Sora sorprendió a Takeru. Consideró, por segunda ocasión, huir.

—Que grosera soy —Hikari afirmó efusivamente—. Él es Takeru Kumamoto, viene de Kyoto. Ella es mi amiga más cercana, Sora Takenouchi —ambos se saludaron con una reverencia.

—Un placer —Takeru susurró sus palabras, sentía como le temblaban las manos.

—El placer es todo mío —arqueó una —, Takeru Kumamoto. Como veo que está ocupada, podemos hablar después.

—No es necesario que te vayas, Sora —los ojos de Hikari se tornaron tristes—. En verdad tengo mucho que contarte.

—Está bien, en serio. Si mi madre se da cuenta que me salí a estas horas de la noche me mata, ¡ni hablar de su madre! —Agitó la cabeza—. Quiero mantener mi empleo.

—¿Hablamos después?

—Es una promesa —la pelirroja se volvió a meter entre los arbustos, sacando la cabeza para agregar una última cosa—. Felicidades por su compromiso, por cierto.

—¿Su amiga más cercana es una doncella? —Takeru se aseguró de que Sora ya hubiera regresado a los dormitorios del servicio para reanudar la plática.

—Otra de las desventajas de haber vivido toda mi vida en un hotel es que no conoces a mucha gente. Al menos no de manera permanente, los huéspedes vienen y van —Takeru asintió—. A Sora la conozco de toda mi vida. Ella nació aquí, su madre lleva trabajando en este lugar desde que tengo memoria y su padre antes también lo hacía. Cuando pequeñas éramos inseparables, junto con mi hermano y mi prima —desvió la mirada, triste—, aunque ellos parecen haberlo olvidado. No sé porque le cuento esto, seguro no le interesa.

—Me parece de lo más interesante —sonrió, sincero. Ella le devolvió el gesto—. En serio.

—Querida, creo que ya tomaste aire suficiente tiempo —las puertas del balcón se abrieron y Ken Ichijouji se hizo presente frente a ellos. Takeru le dio la espalda y Hikari se despidió con la mirada.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —se aferró de su brazo mientras ambos reingresaban al hotel.

—Me tendrás que explicar quién es él —Ken sonreía, pero a Hikari se le pusieron los pelos de punta, sin razón aparente.

—Takeru Kumamoto, debe ser un huésped —intentó no darle importancia, usando un tono desinteresado.

—¿De los Kumamoto de Kyoto? —Hikari asintió—. Los conozco a todos y jamás había escuchado de un tal Takeru.

—Entonces me debí haber equivocado de nombre —la castaña se separó de él—. Me siento muy cansada, Ken. Me iré a dormir.

—Está bien, descansa —le sonrió y Hikari sintió nuevamente escalofríos—. Nos vemos mañana.

.

Ken Ichijouji entró a su habitación agotado. Cansado de haber lidiado con tantas personas y tener que soportar el genio de su casi suegra. Era conocido por tener dos personalidades, una dulce y una dura. Con Hikari y con Yuuko era con las únicas personas con las que se mostraba dulce, ellas y los clientes más adinerados. Con los demás era duro y no tenía piedad.

Sus oscuros ojos analizaron su habitación, hasta que reconoció una figura sentada en su cama. Sonrió con malicia. Con un gesto le indicó que se parara, ella obedeció sin dudar. Se acercó a ella y atrajo su delgado cuerpo al suyo.

—No deberías estar aquí, ya no me meto con doncellas —susurró en su oído. Ella se aferró a su espalda.

—¿Crees que a tu prometida le importe? —susurró de vuelta, besando su quijada. Él ahogó una carcajada.

—Claro que no le importa, es muy tonta como para enterarse.

—Me deseas y te deseo —las manos de la joven se movieron al pecho de Ken, deshaciendo uno a uno los botones de su camisa—. No encuentro el problema.

—Ya te lo dije, no me meto más con doncellas —tomo el rostro de su acompañante con ambas manos y le retiró sus grandes y redondos anteojos, lanzándolos contra su mesilla de noche—. Arruinaría mi estatus social.

A pesar de sus palabras, esa noche las paredes del cuarto de Ichijouji fueron testigos, una vez más, de los gemidos del director del hotel y la doncella, Miyako Inoue.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sora fue la primera en ponerse de pie y ayudar a su madre a asignar las tareas de cada uno de los del servicio. Miyako había llegado tarde, de nuevo, a la habitación que compartían las dos desde hacía dos años, cuando Miyako ingresó al hotel. Sora no era tonta, y a pesar de que la chica de largos cabellos lilas se aseguró de no hacer ruido al llegar, ella lo notó.

No valía la pena escuchar sus escusas, las había escuchado por un año, desde que comenzaron las aventuras de Miyako con el director del hotel. Sora le dijo que ese hombre era cruel, que lo había visto tratando mal a todos los empleados del hotel y a la gente del pueblo, pero era inútil. Inoue estaba ya muy enamorada de él como para dar marcha atrás.

Todos los del servicio se pusieron manos a la obra. Doncellas a cambiar sábanas y camareros llevando órdenes a las diferentes habitaciones del hotel. La pelirroja se aseguró de que su madre no le asignara trabajo a Takeru hasta más tarde, necesitaba hablar con él de manera urgente. Ya tenía suficiente con Miyako y sus aventuras, no estaba como para aguantar las de un niñato recién llegado. Que además era hermano de… intentó no pensar en él.

—¿Qué me toca hacer hoy? —Takeru caminaba detrás de Sora, se le notaba ansioso. Ella no podía creer que tuviera el descaro de actuar como si la noche anterior no hubiera sucedido.

—Te toca golpearte contra la pared para que se terminen de morir todas tus neuronas —contestó de manera calmada. Takeru se quedó atónito—. No me mires así, ¿es que eres idiota? Te hiciste pasar por un cliente, ¿quieres que nos despidan a todos?

—Necesitaba conocer las respuestas sobre el despido de mi hermano, Sora. Estoy seguro que sabes que su despido no fue normal. Necesitaba hablar con Hikari si quería saber más —la tomó de los hombros, ella retiró sus manos inmediatamente las puso.

—¿Y las conseguiste? —sus ojos rubí estaban apagados, como si les doliera hablar del tema. Takeru negó—. Lo supuse, ahora ponte a trabajar antes que mi madre regrese.

—Sí, lo haré —tomó una bandeja de plata y se volvió con la pelirroja—. Pero Sora, tu eres cercana a Hikari —las mejillas de la susodicha se encendieron—. Tal vez yo no conseguí las respuestas, pero con tu ayuda podría.

—¿No me escuchaste? A trabajar —Takeru sonrió ampliamente antes de desaparecer. Sora suspiró antes de tomar asiento, ese pequeño rubio había llegado para complicarle aún más la vida.

.

—Kumamoto, con K —Hikari explicaba al recepcionista, quien buscaba concentrado en el libro de reservaciones.

—Lo siento, señorita Yagami, no se registró ningún Kumamoto Takeru anoche.

—Qué extraño, ayer estaba aquí… —se le notaba confundida, sin embargo sonrió—. Gracias por tu ayuda, de todos modos.

Decidió dar un paseo para despejar su mente. Lo recordaba como fotografía, rubio con ojos amigables. Celestes como el cielo en pleno mediodía. No sabía porque se había esmerado tanto en encontrar a su acompañante del balcón toda la mañana. No lo conocía, sin embargo sentía que sabía más de ella que cualquiera de los que la rodeaban usualmente, exceptuando a Sora.

Quería verlo de nuevo, sentía que a diferencia de su madre, Ken, o su prima, Takeru si la había escuchado, con interés. Se mareó al recordar el estado en que había visto a su hermano la noche anterior, le dolía que se hubiera vuelto así desde que su padre había muerto. Discutían seguido, su padre y Taichi, pero eran cercanos y, como ella, lo admiraba.

Regresó al hotel, prefiriendo tomar el almuerzo en su habitación que con su familia. No tenía ánimos de pretender nada. Se abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sintió aliviada al notar que era el camarero con su comida. Con tantas fotografías y felicitaciones, la noche anterior ni tiempo había tenido de cenar y se sentía hambrienta.

Su apetito se apagó al reconocer al camarero que había entrado con sus alimentos. Era él, incluso tenía la misma mirada curiosa que la noche anterior. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, sintió un agudo dolor en su corazón. Takeru quiso gritar, nadie le advirtió que esa era la habitación de Hikari Yagami, no estaba en el sexto piso con las demás suites.

—Con que camarero —asintió, aceptando su decepción.

—Hikari, puedo explicarlo.

—Señorita Hikari para ti —su voz era temblorosa, notó que los ojos curiosos de Takeru se habían apagado. Como si a él también le doliera su fugaz engaño—. Deja mi almuerzo y vete, no tengo apetito de mentirosos.

* * *

 **Notas**

TAN, TAN, TAAAAAAAAN. Ya va tomando forma esta pequeña historia. Es mi primer Takari y primer long-shot en _años_ , ya lo dije. Pero no lo abandonaré como hice con mis demás long-shots, es uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo.

Supongo que encontrarán a Ken un poco OoC, pero tengan en cuenta que el Ken de esta historia será más bien como el Ken modo Kaiser. Ósea, modo cruel.

Estoy muy emocionada por este nuevo proyecto, gracias por no ignorarlo. Agradezco ampliamente los comentarios de _LeCielVAN, SkuAg_ y _Alejhandora_ , son geniales.

No olviden dejar sus **reviews** en este capítulo, porfis :D

¡Nos leemos!


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. La idea original de la historia pertenece al programa español Gran Hotel.

.

* * *

 **III**

—No —dio un paso hacia el frente y cerró la puerta tras de sí—. Lamento haberte mentido, pero tienes que escuchar.

—No quiero escuchar nada, ¿no me escuchaste? —Hikari infló sus mejillas por el descontento que rodeaba su cuerpo y estómago. Se sentía mareada.

—El camarero al que despidieron por pelear con su hermano, Yamato Ishida, es mi hermano —Hikari abrió sus ojos como platos—. Por eso mentí, necesito saber respuestas pues su desaparición —despido— lo que sea me parece muy sospechoso. Necesito saber dónde está mi hermano. Lamento haberle mentido, en serio.

—Yamato y mi hermano se habían llevado perfectamente desde que ingresó al hotel, parecía ser el único que lo podía hacer reír desde la muerte de mi padre. No entiendo como terminaron peleando. Algo debió suceder mientras me ausenté.

—¿Cree poderme ayudar a descubrir que sucedió? —dio un paso más hacia Hikari, esta se tensó.

—No veo porque debería ayudarte, después de tus mentiras ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti?

—No tiene que confiar en mí, no lo merezco —se agachó hasta tocar el suelo, haciendo una reverencia exagerada. Hikari sonrió—. Pero puedo tener el pequeño grano de esperanza de que le cayera bien y se aventurará conmigo a descubrir un misterio.

—Lo pensaré. —Hikari se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él—. Ahora ponte de pie, te ves ridículo así —obedeció—. Sora debe estar furiosa contigo.

—Lo está —asintió—. Esta mañana estaba seguro que terminaría con mi vida. Sus ojos matan —caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación—. ¿Nos estaremos viendo?

—Dado que trabajas aquí y yo vivo aquí, supongo que es inevitable —ambos sonrieron—. Takeru —se volteó una vez más, para mirarla—, hablaré con mi hermano —él asintió y se retiró.

.

—Pero, ¿qué se supone que es lo que estás haciendo? —Mimi entró a su habitación, después de desayunar. Le había parecido extraño que su marido, Jou, se hubiera excusado. A su tía pareció no parecerle importante, pero a ella le había parecido sospechoso. Ahora lo tenía frente a ella, agachado, empacando sus ropas.

—No tienes que seguirme, querida —la miró y se acomodó sus grandes antejos, subiéndolos por el rabillo de su larga nariz—. Pero yo estoy cansado de todo, especialmente de tu tía, parece no tenerme respeto —cerró su maletín, poniéndose de pie.

—No puedes hacer eso, ¡no puedes abandonarme! —a Mimi se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas, mientras seguía a su marido por la salida de su habitación. Mimi siempre había sido escandalosa, no le apenaba en lo más mínimo llamar la atención de los huéspedes, su vida era más importante.

—Estás en total libertad de seguirme, me iría con mis padres, seguro me necesitan —dijo el duque, sin mirar a la castaña—. Pero no puedo obligarte.

—Pero he vivido en el Gran Hotel toda mi vida —sus llantos no cesaban, ambos se acercaban hasta el ascensor—. ¡Esta es mi casa!

—Por eso mismo no puedo obligarte a seguirme, sería muy egoísta de mi parte —se bajaron del ascensor, llegando a la segunda planta del hotel. Únicamente las escaleras principales los separaban de la salida del lujoso hotel. Mimi no había parado de llorar en todo momento, no podía soportarlo. Ella si era egoísta, lo aceptaba, por eso no iba a permitir que la abandonara.

—Por favor —lo tomó de la manga, más Jou no se dio cuenta de esto. El alto hombre se dio una vuelta para enfrentarla, sin embargo, no se percató que Mimi estaba un paso al frente. Todo fue veloz, a penas la tocó pero fue suficiente para que la castaña callera por las escaleras, quedando inconsciente en el último nivel.

El duque Kido quedó pasmado al ver a su mujer caer por las escaleras. Corrió hasta ella y comenzó a gritar, exigiendo que llamaran a un médico.

.

—Hermano, hermano abre la puerta por favor —ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde, y según varios camareros, el heredero Yagami no se había levantado de su cama, no había bajado a desayunar y ni siquiera había pedido servicio a la habitación. Era algo fuera de lo común en él, que priorizaba la comida ante todo.

Por fin la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Taichi despeinado y con grandes ojeras. Era obvio que tras su aparición en el gran salón la noche anterior había proseguido a seguir bebiendo. Antes de la muerte de su padre, Taichi no era así. Era deportista, era responsable. Siempre había sido cabezota y terco, eso sí. Pero nunca un desubicado, parecía ser el perfecto heredero, hasta ese momento.

—Hermana. —Su aliento apestaba a alcohol, notó una botella de whiskey en su mano. Hikari frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, futura señora de Ichijouji? —sus palabras dolían, hablaba con sarcasmo. Él siempre había tenido en un altar a Hikari, especialmente de pequeña cuando era enfermiza. Con Ken no tenía la mejor relación, al sentir que éste quería ganarse el puesto de director del hotel cuando, por sangre, le pertenecía a él. Al final lo había conseguido, eso y la mano de su pequeña hermana.

—Has estado bebiendo. —Hikari entró a la habitación de su hermano y la encontró hecha un chiquero. Todo estaba fuera de su lugar, incluso encontró una lámpara rota. Supuso que la habría golpeado al enterarse de su compromiso. De pronto, Hikari pudo sentir que el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda, específicamente en el dedo anular, pesaba.

—¿Ahora te crees el detective Izumi? —Taichi se sentó en la silla más cercana y le dio un largo trago al whiskey, directo de la botella.

—Antes no eras así —Hikari parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar, pero se lo aguantó, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Antes mi hermanita no estaba comprometida al peor hombre en el Digimundo, en todo Japón —contestó, con una sonrisa sarcástica. Hikari respiró profundo, se sentó a un lado de su consanguíneo.

—Sabes que no tenía opción —señaló en volumen apenas audible.

—Sí, si que la tenías, Hikari. —Su hermano la miró a los ojos, con sus ojos cafés enrojecidos por la falta de sueño y el exceso de alcohol—. Pero decidiste hacerle caso a madre —la aludida suspiró, le dieron ganas de arrebatarle la botella a su hermano y ponerse a tomar. Pero no iba a caer tan bajo, no aún.

—Tú no lo entiendes, hermano. No es tan sencillo —Taichi estaba a punto de contestar, pero la menor lo detuvo—. Pero no es por eso que estoy aquí.

—¿Entonces? —alzó ambas cejas, curioso. Ya no era tan notorio como antes, pero en la mirada de su hermano aún podía identificar sus ganas de saber. Siempre había sido una persona curiosa, traviesa.

—¿Recuerdas a Yamato, el camarero? —Hikari sabía que Taichi si lo recordaba, pero más valía tocar ese terreno de manera cuidadosa. No quería que su hermano se molestara con ella, lo necesitaba de su lado. Al mayor se le empalideció su morena piel, dio otro trago al licor y miró hacia otro lado. Parecía estar meditando la pregunta.

—Claro que lo recuerdo —contestó simplemente. Hikari se acomodó en su asiento, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa sin saber por qué. Sintió que su familia tenía más secretos de los que demostraban al exterior, incluyéndola.

—¿Sabías que lo despidieron? —Su voz era suave, cuidadosa con las palabras que elegía. Observó como Taichi se tronaba el cuello, girándolo primero a la izquierda, después a la derecha.

—Lo sabía. —Taichi enfocó sus oscuros orbes color chocolate en su hermana menor—. ¿A qué viene todo esto, por cierto? En verdad te estás pareciendo al detective Izumi —Hikari se mordió la lengua, pensando en su siguiente pregunta. Su hermano era el único en quien podía confiar y que la pudiera ayudar en su labor de descubrir ese misterio, tal y como se lo había prometido al rubio Takaishi.

—Solo quiero saber la razón de su despido —respondió, inocentemente—. Hacía bien su trabajo, se me hace extraño que antes de que me fuera estaba aquí y ya no. Creí que podrías saberlo.

—¿Y de cuándo acá te interesa tanto Ishida? —Su hermano contraatacó con otra pregunta, Hikari se tensó.

—No me interesa —mintió—, es simple curiosidad.

—Pues no, hermanita. —Taichi se levantó de su asiento, estirándose—. No tengo idea de porque despidieron al rubio. Tú sabes que me simpatizaba —y era verdad, lo hacía—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tomaré un baño.

—Entiendo —la menor le regaló una sonrisa forzada, no sabía porque pero sentía que su hermano le estaba ocultando algo, como todos hacían últimamente—. Hasta luego.

Hikari salió de la caótica habitación de su hermano mayor y supo que tendría que buscar a Takeru, para informarle que no había logrado obtener ningún tipo de información sobre el paradero de Yamato. Parecía ser que su única esperanza sería Sora, seguro ella estaba enterada de todo. Antes de que la menor de los Yagami volviera de Tokio, recordaba que Yamato y Sora eran cercanos, como lo eran la pelirroja y su hermano antes de que el último creciera.

—Hija —Hikari estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento en que chocó con su progenitora. A Yuuko Yagami se le veía pálida, con cara de susto.

—Madre —le sonrió, intentando relajar el ambiente—, ¿sucede algo?

—Sí —la susodicha la tomó de los hombros, a Hikari se le cerró la garganta—. Mimi ha tropezado por las escaleras y está inconsciente.

.

—¿Siempre está tan lleno? —Takeru e Iori caminaban por las habitaciones del tercer piso, recogiendo de una en una los restos de comida en las bandejas de plata en las que todos los huéspedes comían. Cuando decían que la gente más importante de todo Japón se codeaba en ese lugar, no mentían.

—¿El hotel? —el rubio asintió. Iori era serio, mucho más serio que Takeru. Pero los pocos días que llevaba en el Gran Hotel le habían servido para encariñarse con el menor—. Sí, la gran mayoría de las veces lo está.

—Deberían contratar más gente, estoy exhausto —Takeru paró junto con el carrito dónde acumulaban las bandejas de plata para llevarlas a la cocina.

—Si contrataran más gente, nos pagarían menos —explicó Iori, con lógica.

—Tiener razón —pero no pudo decir más, pues en ese momento vieron pasar a Yuuko Yagami junto con su hija menor. Takeru y Hikari cruzaron miradas, el rubio supo que entendió su mirada inquisitiva cuando ella negó con discreción. Taichi no le había resuelto nada.

—Takeru. —Iori lo miraba, expectante.

—¿Sí?

—¿Acaso la señorita Yagami te estaba mirando? —lo decía con seriedad, no a modo de burla como hubiera preferido. Tosió con dramatismo.

—Claro que no Iori, que barbaridades dices —Comenzó a caminar, con el castaño tras él—. Ahora, date prisa que ya pronto es hora del almuerzo —intentaba sonar despreocupado, sin embargo, su mente estaba en otro lugar, pensando en su hermano. No había otra opción, debía acudir a Sora para conseguir respuestas.

.

Hikari y Yuuko Yagami llegaron a la habitación de Mimi y de Jou lo más rápido que sus pies les permitieron. La encontraron en cama, despertando. Jou estaba caminando en círculos, desesperado.

—¡Prima! —la menor acudió con la aludida para abrazarla, sin embargo Jou la detuvo.

—Aún está muy débil, Hikari —explicó. En ese momento llegó el doctor del Digimundo, un señor alto y mayor que Yuuko de apellido Oikawa.

—Señor Oikawa, que gusto que haya llegado tan rápido —exclamó con entusiasmo la señora Yagami. Yukio Oikawa había sido el mismo hombre que escribió el acta de defunción de Susumu Yagami, un hombre muy cercano a su familia.

—Ya sabe que, para mí, la familia Yagami siempre será una prioridad —sonrió, a Hikari le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Siempre le había parecido aterrador ese personaje, sin importar lo cercano que fuera a su familia—. Ahora, si me permiten, debo revisar a la paciente.

Jou, Hikari y Yuuko salieron de la habitación, dejando a Mimi y a Yukio solos. Se podía sentir el nerviosismo en el pasillo, de no ser porque Mimi se encontraba encinta no habría mayor problema en la caída, pero lo estaba y la vida del nonato corría peligro.

—Acabo de enterarme —Ken explicó, con voz agitada. Parecía que había corrido para llegar al sexto piso—. Espero no sea nada grave —sus oscuros ojos brillaban, parecía sincero.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando Yukio abrió la puerta de la habitación, todos se voltearon, esperando respuestas.

—La señorita Mimi ha solicitado la presencia de su tía —anunció el hombre pálido de alta estatura.

—¡Pero yo soy su marido! —Se quejó el anteojudo—. ¡Yo debería ser el que pasara a verla primero!

—Ese no es mi problema —atacó Oikawa. Jou se quedó callado, cruzado de brazos—. ¿Señora? —Yuuko asintió y se adentró a la habitación, para encontrar a Mimi derramando una cantidad de lágrimas que podía llenar cualquier río. Temblaba, su tía pensó lo peor.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —la voz de la señora Yagami era apenas audible, se acercó a su sobrina y le tomó la mano, volteándose hacia Oikawa.

—Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias —se aclaró la garganta, Mimi seguía sollozando—. La señorita Tachikawa ha perdido a su hijo —los ojos de Yuuko se abrieron como platos, comenzó a marearse.

—No es posible… —soltó la mano de la menor, ocupando ambas de sus manos para cubrir el asombro en su rostro.

—No es todo —continúo el médico—, la caída también le ha vuelto estéril.

Yuuko Yagami se sintió desvanecer, todo estaba perdido.

.

Takeru Ishida se adentró a los dormitorios de mujeres, asegurándose de que la gobernanta Takenouchi no estaba en ningún lugar visible. Le habían informado que Sora estaba en su alcoba, con Miyako. El rubio no sabía quién era la tal Miyako, pero Iori le contestó que se trataba de la compañera de alcoba de Sora, la chica de cabellos violetas. Takeru era alguien muy observador, y notó que Iori se ruborizó al hablar de la desconocida. Después tocaría ese tema con el castaño.

—Me lo has dicho incansables veces, Miyako —reconoció la voz de Sora, se intentó volver invisible recargándose contra la pared—. Y, la verdad, ya no te creo.

—Pero esta vez en serio, fue la última vez. _—¿La última vez de qué?_ Se cuestionó Takeru, poniendo atención—. Además, ya está comprometido —notó como la voz de Miyako se cortaba al decir eso.

—Y me siento muy mal por la señorita Hikari —escuchó a la pelirroja suspirar tras decir eso—. Ya te lo he dicho, Ken no es buena persona.

—No lo será contigo, pero a mí me trata fenomenal —Miyako comenzó a llorar, suavemente.

—Deja de llorar, Miyako —la voz de Sora se suavizó inmediatamente, Takeru supuso que la estaría abrazando—. No vale la pena.

El rubio se tensó al notar que la alta joven con largos cabellos púrpuras salía de su habitación. Genial, era su oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a hacer preguntas. Tocó la puerta con suavidad, no quería parecer molesto tampoco, esa no era su intención. Aunque pareciera alguien dura, Takeru sabía que muy en su interior Sora se trataba de alguien dulce.

—Pasa —obedeció, para encontrar a Sora sentada en su cama, con una fotografía en sus manos. Notó que sus ojos estaban cristalinos, quizá la conversación con Miyako la había dejado sensible. Vaya, hasta a él lo había dejado sensible—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —La pelirroja escondió inmediatamente la fotografía debajo de su almohada y se tornó dura, como era normalmente.

—Venía a hacerte compañía. —Takenouchi alzó una ceja, sin parecer convencida. Takeru suspiró, dándose por vencido—. Bien, esperaba que quisieras hablar sobre mi hermano.

—En dos días de estadía me has causado más problemas y dolores de cabeza que los demás trabajadores en años —su voz era dura, pero sus ojos seguían sensibles. Takeru supo que seguía con sus barreras bajas—. Ya te lo he dicho, no hay nada que decir sobre Yamato.

—Siento que estás guardando algo, y no es que desconfíe de ti —tomó asiento a un costado de ella, sin importar parecer un confianzudo.

—Debes dejar de hacer preguntas sobre tu hermano, Takeru. —Sora jugaba con un broche entre sus manos, se le notaba nerviosa—. No querrás que te acuse por tu comportamiento de anoche. —Takeru sonrió, burlón. Le había parecido fenomenal hacerse pasar por uno de los clientes, sin contar que pudo conocer a Hikari y descubrir que era alguien fascinante.

—Si quieres, puedes hacerlo —se encogió de hombros—. Vine a este lugar para conocer el paradero de mi hermano. Me encuentro con que todo parece ser mucho más sospechoso de lo que llegué a imaginar. Debes entender, Sora —la miró directamente a los ojos, ella no despegó la mirada—. ¿Qué harías si tuvieras un hermano, un único hermano y este estuviera desaparecido?

Sora suspiró, parecía entenderlo.

—Bien, te diré. —Tekeru abrió sus ojos, esperanzado—. A Yamato lo despidieron por…

—¡Sora! —La voz de Toshiko Takenouchi se escuchó del otro lado de la alcoba, Takeru entendió las señales de Sora y se escondió debajo de su cama.

—¿Qué sucede, madre? —se apresuró a abrir su puerta, para encontrar a Toshiko con un semblante preocupado.

—Debes subir inmediatamente —suspiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Han encontrado a alguien asesinado en los jardines.

* * *

 **Notas**

Ah, me encanta el ritmo que está tomando esta historia, espero que a ustedes también. Quiero agradecer a mis fieles lectores _SkuAg, LeCielVAN_ y _Chia S.R_. por leer, sin ustedes no me darían ganas de continuarla.

Por favor hagan su buena labor del día y si llegaron hasta aquí, déjenme un **review**.

Intentaré seguir actualizando cada quince días, como he estado haciendo.

Por cierto, sé que deberían dormir en Tatami, pero necesitaba que fueran camas occidentales. Que pecado el mío.

¡Nos leemos!


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión.

.

* * *

 **IV**

—Apresúrate, vamos. —Koushiro Izumi caminaba a paso firme, mientras su asistente, Daisuke Motomiya lo seguía con cansancio—. Daisuke, no pienso cargarte, has engordado. —El detective del Digimundo se paró, esperando a que su asistente lo alcanzara.

—Es que camina muy rápido, detective. —Daisuke se secó una gota de sudor que recorría lentamente su frente. El sol estaba fuerte esa tarde en el pueblo—. Además, ya está muerto. No es como que va a revivir.

—Muerta —corrigió Izumi—. Y es nuestra responsabilidad llegar lo más rápido posible, hacía tiempo que no ocurría algo así en este lugar. —Sus oscuros ojos brillaron de pronto, Motomiya se asustó—. Es nuestra oportunidad de brillar y que nos asciendan, Motomiya. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Trabajar en Tokio, eso sí sería apto para mis capacidades.

—No entiendo por qué se queja tanto del Digimundo, a mí me gusta —se cruzó de brazos el joven de cabellos alborotados.

—Eso es porque has vivido toda tu vida en este lugar, yo ya conozco la capital. Es otro mundo —agitó la cabeza, debía mantenerse frío para cuando llegara al Gran Hotel—. Que te apresures, o no alcanzarás a ver a la señorita Yagami.

—¿Hikari Yagami? —Los ojos de Daisuke se abrieron de par en par, su corazón latió a mil por hora. Koushiro asintió—. No sabía que ya había regresado, ¡dese prisa, detective!

Koushiro rodó sus ojos, a veces —siempre— su asistente podía ser muy despistado. Todos los periódicos hablaban del compromiso de la menor de los Yagami. Se puso en marcha para no quedarse atrás de su animado asistente.

Ambos arribaron al Gran Hotel en cuestión de minutos, encontrando todo demasiado calmado en la recepción. Era obvio que la señora Yagami había sido extremadamente discreta, como siempre lo era. Koushiro Izumi analizó con precaución sus alrededores, buscando a Yuuko Yagami con la mirada. El pelirrojo era joven, de la edad de Taichi Yagami, quizá un año menor. Pero era alguien brillante, por eso lo habían ascendido sin chistar. Daisuke, por otro lado…

—Señorita Yagami, me alegro de que este bien —le besó la mano y se arrodilló. Koushiro rodó sus ojos, su asistente no cambiaría.

—Gracias, agente Motomiya. —Hikari sonrió tranquila, se le veía despreocupada—. Me alegro de que estén aquí —su mirada se desvió de Daisuke y se encontró con la del pelirrojo—. Mi madre los está esperando afuera —se acercó cuidadosamente a Koushiro, Daisuke se cruzó de brazos—. Por favor, sean discretos.

—Ya sabe que siempre lo somos, señorita Yagami —asintió con decisión—. Por cierto, felicidades por su compromiso.

—Eh, gracias —la joven castaña sonrió, cansada.

Koushiro y Daisuke se pusieron en camino al jardín, donde los estaba esperando Doña Yuuko. Daisuke volvió a caminar con lentitud, se le notaba con cara larga.

—Vamos, que la señora Yagami no nos va a esperar toda la eternidad —caminaron por el salón principal, hasta llegar al balcón que llegaba al jardín. Notaron inmediatamente más movimiento que dentro, camareros indagando por el lugar y la señora Yuuko parada justo en medio, con otras dos mujeres.

—Me lo pudo haber dicho, advertido si quiera. —Daisuke habló en un susurro apenas audible, Koushiro se paró en seco.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

—De que la señorita Yagami está comprometida, no tenía idea —se le veía verdaderamente triste, destrozado.

—Daisuke, por favor. No tenemos tiempo de dramas infantiles. Un cadáver nos está esperando. —A Koushiro Izumi se le identificaba como alguien frío, calculador. Por eso era tan bueno en su trabajo, no dejaba que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en sus labores.

—Lo sabía, y no me dijo —sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, Koushiro no tenía tiempo para eso.

—Estaba en todos los diarios de hoy. En todos, Motomiya —habló calmado, no quería levantar la voz—. No lo creí necesario. —Daisuke no tuvo tiempo de replicar, pues Koushiro ya había bajado las escaleras y se encontraba frente a Yuuko, Toshiko y Sora.

—Es un alivio que haya llegado, detective Izumi —habló Yuuko, las otras dos mujeres estáticas a su costado. Koushiro saludó con una reverencia.

—¿Tenemos alguna pista? —Los cuatro se pusieron en marcha, caminando por los jardines. Los demás camareros regresaron a sus labores ordinarias, por órdenes de Toshiko. Todos los camareros, menos Takeru Ishida.

Tras la breve conversación que tuvo Sora con su madre, Takeru se quedó estático bajo la cama de la pelirroja. Si no tenía precaución podrían malinterpretar todo y mucho peor, acusarlo con la gobernanta y, consecuentemente, él perdería su empleo. Estaba avanzando lentamente en su investigación sobre Yamato y no podía rendirse, no ahora que casi había conseguido que Sora hablara.

Salió debajo de la cama de Takenouchi y se asomó por los pasillos, asegurándose de que la gobernanta y su hija no estuvieran cerca de los hechos. No quería ser un entrometido, pero no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así. Levantó la almohada de la pelirroja y encontró una fotografía de su hermano con Sora, ambos con el uniforme del hotel. Ambos sonrientes. La dejó en su lugar y salió tras Toshiko y Sora, si había habido un asesinato él quería saber todos los detalles.

Quizá tenía algo que ver con su hermano, quizá no. Pero ese hotel de lujo tenía más misterios de los que hubiera imaginado jamás, eso su hermano no se lo había comentado en las cartas.

Takeru era muy curioso, por eso había aprendido a ser cuidadoso. En su pequeño pueblo natal no sucedía mayor cosa, pero siempre se enteraba de todo. Los pocos misterios que sucedían, él podía resolverlos con los ojos vendados. Su madre, Natsuko, siempre le decía que dejara de ser tan curioso o terminaría metido en un gran problema. Él nunca le creyó, pues nunca había tenido mayor problema. Hasta que llegó al Digimundo.

Se escondió tras los árboles, siguiendo sigilosamente a las cinco figuras que se escurrían entre los jardines, hasta que se detuvieron. Takeru reprimió un grito al notar a una jovencita, una probable cliente desangrándose contra un árbol. Estaba muerta, no había duda de ello. Su piel pálida y sus ojos abiertos, con una sola herida justo en el centro de su pecho. Vio como Sora se cubría el rostro, era una imagen verdaderamente desagradable.

—Fue hecha por alguien que ya lo ha hecho antes —rompió el silencio el detective, mientras se colocaba unos guantes y comenzaba a indagar en las heridas de la víctima.

—Creo que regresaré al hotel. —Sora seguía con la cara cubierta—. Ya he visto suficiente —ni siquiera reparó en el rubio, para su alivio.

—¿Hace cuánto fue el asesinato, detective Izumi? —cuestionó Yuuko, a quien se le veía relativamente tranquila ante desagradable escenario.

—La sangre sigue fresca —respondió—, yo diría unas dos horas. Máximo.

—Eso es inaudito. —Yuuko Yagami frunció el rostro, consternada—. ¿Me está diciendo que hay un experto asesino cerca?

—Eso supongo —se encogió los hombros, Daisuke se limitaba a tomar notas— ¿Tenemos idea de quién es la joven?

—Probablemente una chiquilla del pueblo que se metió en los jardines que no le corresponden. —Yuuko chasqueó la lengua—. Cliente no es, la reconocería. ¿La recuerdas, Toshiko?

—En realidad sí, doña Yuuko —respondió, con voz rasposa—. Me parece que se trataba de la hija de los panaderos.

—Una pena —complementó Yuuko—. Una pena en verdad.

Takeru aprovechó para salir de ahí, no podía ser descubierto en situación tan comprometedora, incluso podrían tomarlo a él de sospechoso. Caminó a paso rápido de vuelta al hotel, si Sora no lo veía trabajando seguro lo mataba. Estaba tan concentrado en regresar al hotel que no se percató que venía otra persona a paso veloz. Entonces, chocaron.

—¡Disculpe, en verdad disculpe! —Takeru se apresuró a ponerse de pie, para ayudar a la persona con la que había chocado.

—No es problema en serio… ¿Takeru? —Hikari Yagami se sacudió su kimono y sonrió, el rubio se ruborizó sin poder ocultarlo.

—Oh, señorita Hikari —hizo una reverencia, Hikari rió—. No esperaba verla por estos rumbos.

—Tengo que estar enterada de lo que sucede en el hotel. Es mi casa, después de todo.

—El asesinato —asintió—. Es horrible, no debería ir. Muy desagradable.

—Me dijo Sora que era solo una jovencita —suspiró—. Qué pena, en verdad. Pero me da gusto encontrarte —sonrió de nuevo.

—¿En serio? —le sonrió de vuelta.

—Hablé con mi hermano. —Takeru abrió los ojos de par en par, interesado—. Dice no saber nada sobre el despido de Yamato, lo siento.

—Está bien, al menos lo intentaste —se encogió de hombros y se recargó contra un árbol. Sus testigos se reducían, comenzó a temer que no volviera a ver a su hermano jamás.

—¿Señorita Yagami? —Los dos jóvenes se irguieron al escuchar la inesperada voz. Koushiro Izumi se paró frente a ellos, con el ceño fruncido.

—Detective Izumi —sonrió, Koushiro no le devolvió el gesto—. Iba en camino a ver el accidente.

—Accidente no fue —corrigió el pelirrojo—. Y no será necesario que vaya, Daisuke me ha hecho el favor de cubrir el cadáver y acompañar a su madre y a doña Toshiko al pueblo, para avisar a la familia de la joven.

—¿Quién era? —Hikari se cubrió la boca, sorprendida.

—Doña Toshiko ha mencionado que se trataba de la hija de los panaderos, una verdadera pena. Me alegro que no haya visto esa escena, muy desagradable.

—¿Algún sospechoso? —Hikari mordió su labio inferior, nerviosa. Takeru se sintió ignorado.

—No, señorita. —Koushiro sonrió, como si la curiosidad fuese la única manera de hacerlo sonreír—. Para eso me dirigía al hotel, para hacer preguntas. Espero no sea mucha molestia, claro.

—No lo es, para nada —se tensó—. Aunque dudo que se tratase de algún empleado…

—Eso no lo sé —interrumpió—. Y me viene perfecto que usted y su acompañante me sigan de vuelta al hotel. Puede que se trate de un experto.

—Podríamos ayudarlo —habló Takeru, se arrepintió inmediatamente por el gesto que hizo Izumi—. Soy Takeru Takaishi, por cierto. Acabo de entrar a trabajar aquí.

—Pues lo lamento mucho, señorito Takaishi —respondió, serio—. Dudo que me sean de mucha ayuda. Ahora, por favor, acompáñenme de vuelta al hotel.

.

Unas horas antes la vida de Mimi Tachikawa se desplomó en cuestión de segundos. Parecía tenerlo todo: dinero, belleza, un marido con un puesto real, estaba embarazada de su primogénito. Todo, nada le hacía falta. Hasta que una terrible caída por las escaleras le arrancó su perfecta vida. Se sentía sola en esto, no podía parar de llorar.

El doctor Oikawa le había dado la noticia de que había perdido a su bebé en la caída y no había sido lo peor, le había dicho que no podría volver a embarazarse. Su valor como persona, como mujer, se había vuelto nulo. Seguro Jou la dejaba en cuanto se enterase, seguro su tía la echaba de su familia pues ningún beneficio le traía. Todo estaba perdido, ella no era nada.

El doctor Yukio las dejó solas, a su tía y a ella, y el cuarto se quedó silencioso, tétrico. Como si alguien acabara de morir.

—¿Qué haremos? —Su voz era débil, pues los sollozos no habían cesado. Su tía casi se había desmallado por la noticia, no la miraba a los ojos.

—No le dirás a Jou, eso es lo que haremos —contestó su tía, tajante.

Mimi había quedado huérfana muy chica, su madre y su tía Yuuko eran hermanas y ella y Susumu decidieron adoptarla. Nunca se sintió muy parte de esa familia, se esforzaba mucho por encajar. Su tío Susumu siempre la acusaba de llorona, provocando que llorara más. El único alivio fue cuando Jou, un duque de familia respetable, quedó completamente enamorado de la castaña. Su tía se encargó de organizar la boda lo más pronto posible, en caso de que se arrepintiera el duque Kido. Poco después de la boda, su tío murió.

—Pero tía —se limpió los ojos, rojos de tanto llorar—. Él seguro se dará cuenta cuando en cuatro meses no nazca nada.

—Algo haremos —la miró a los ojos por primera vez—. Pero debes prometer que no le dirás nada. No podemos arriesgarnos a que te deje.

Después avisaron que había ocurrido un asesinato en los jardines. Mimi suspiró, deseó que hubiera sido ella, todo sería más sencillo. Se quedó sola, le gritó a Jou que no entrara. Él la quería, de eso no cabía dudas. Ella lo quería, siempre había sido todo un caballero con ella. Por eso le dolía tener que mentirle. Mimi colocó ambas manos como lo había hecho los últimos cinco meses, sobre su vientre infértil.

.

El detective Izumi hizo que se reunieran todos los camareros y doncellas para comenzar la investigación. Caminaba lento, todos estaban serios. Takeru, como lo hacía últimamente, se colocó a un costado de Iori. Su buen compañero de alcoba, siempre serio y respetuoso. Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle si siempre sucedían cosas así en el Gran Hotel.

—En este momento son todos sospechosos —anunció el detective, encajando sus oscuros ojos en las hileras que se habían formado—. Pasarán de uno en uno a la oficina que el director Ichijouji ha sido tan amable de otorgarme.

Ken estaba a un costado de Izumi. No había ido a ver a la víctima con la excusa de que no podía dejar abandonado el hotel, mandando a Toshiko en su lugar.

—Le he otorgado una lista con todos sus nombres al detective —informó Ichijouji, con su seria voz. A más de uno se le puso la piel de gallina—. Pasarán en orden alfabético, en cuanto salgan de su interrogación volverán a trabajar, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor —respondieron todos al unísono.

—Bien, son todos suyos, detective Izumi.

Como había informado Ken, pasaron de uno en uno. Koushiro hacía las preguntas de base. ¿En dónde estuviste hace tres horas?, ¿conocías a la hija de los panaderos del pueblo?, ¿por qué se te ve tan nervioso? Sin embargo, ninguno parecía ser culpable. Se masajeó las cienes.

—¿Algún sospechoso? —Daisuke llegó del pueblo al pequeño cuarto que el director Ichijouji les había prestado.

—No, Daisuke. Nada aún —suspiró—. Si no resuelvo este misterio, seguro me degradan a agente.

—¿Tiene algo de malo ser agente? —Daisuke se hizo el ofendido, Koushiro rió.

—Para nada, Motomiya —se puso de pie—. Volveremos mañana, hoy debemos analizar el cadáver. Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, Daisuke abrió la puerta.

—He encontrado algo, detectives. —Koushiro quiso corregir al joven Iori Hida, decirle que el único detective era él y que Daisuke era un simple agente. Se controló.

—Vamos, rápido —tomó su pequeño cuaderno para tomar notas—. Muéstranos.

.

—Miyako, ¿te sientes bien? —Sora y Miyako se encontraban en una habitación, cambiando las sábanas. Había sido un largo día y a pesar de que Sora tenía un cargo más importante que las demás doncellas, decidió encargarse de limpiar los cuartos, para ayudar, considerando las circunstancias.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente, no sé porque lo dices. —Pero Miyako estaba pálida, sus ojos se notaban vidriosos.

—Estás pálida, no me mientas —la pelirroja la miró consternada. Desde que Miyako había llegado al hotel le tomó cariño, como al de una hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo y siempre quiso.

Cuando recién la conoció era muy diferente, risueña y curiosa. Había cambiado desde que comenzó a tener sus aventuras con el director del hotel. Lloraba seguido, era más callada y más de una vez había regresado en las mañanas golpeada. Sora no podía soportar verla así, menos podía soportar que Miyako estuviera convencida de que el monstruo con apellido Ichijouji la quería.

—Te juro que estoy bien... —corrió inmediatamente al baño, para vomitar. Comenzó a llorar, muy fuerte.

—Miyako —Sora le detuvo sus largos cabellos, asegurándose que no se ensuciaran de vómito—, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu regla?

—Sora, no seas tonta. Porque vomité no quiere decir que esté embarazada.

—¿Cuándo? —insistió.

—No sé —suspiró—. Hace cinco meses, aproximadamente —miró a la pelirroja, con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. No le digas a tu madre, por favor. Seguro me corren si saben.

—¿Ken sabe? —Miyako negó efusivamente—. No te preocupes, lo resolveremos.

.

—Estaba vaciando esta bandeja, como siempre lo hago, cuando vi esto. —Iori quitó una servilleta blanca para descubrir un cuchillo de oro, completamente manchado en sangre. Daisuke hizo un ademán de asco, Koushiro asintió concentrado.

—¿Lo acabas de ver? —el más joven asintió. Koushiro se puso los guantes y guardó el cuchillo en una bolsa de plástico—. Que interesante, es como si el asesino quisiera que lo encontráramos. Eso o es muy tonto.

—Quizá solo es muy tonto —Daisuke quiso bromear, pero nadie se rió.

—¿Sabes si tienen más cuchillos como este?

—Hay una vajilla de oro, pero está bajo llave. —Iori se mordió la lengua. La sangre lo mareaba.

—¿Me podrías llevar hacia ella? —asintió. Los tres caminaron por largos pasillos detrás de la cocina, hasta llegar a un cuarto completamente hecho de madera.

—Solo se usa en ocasiones especiales, como si se hospeda aquí el emperador o algún rey de fuera —explicó el castaño, mientras abría la puerta.

Para sorpresa de los tres, había huellas en el suelo. Y justo frente a ellos, en un mueble con las puertas de vidrio rotas, encontraron nueve cuchillos de oro, en un juego de cubiertos al que correspondían diez.

* * *

 **Notas**

:D

No sé que decir, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura. Como siempre, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito pero ya saben que tendrán que esperar un par de semanas para leer. Honestamente estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma, no les he fallado hasta la fecha.

Muchas gracias a _SkuAg, Alejhandora, Mr. Paisito_ y _Scarlet-KD_ por sus lindos comentarios. Por cierto, si llegaron hasta aquí no olviden dejar **review** que los amo y me inspiran a seguir con esta historia.

¡Nos leemos en dos semanas!


	5. V

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Toei animation, Gran Hotel de antena 3.

.

* * *

 **V**

Se hizo de noche y el Gran Hotel bajó su actividad diaria. Ese día específicamente había sido mucho más atareado que los demás. Sora se sentó en su cama, exhausta. Miyako ya estaba dormida, pues había terminado su turno una hora antes y tanto llorar la había dejado agotada. Sora le había asegurado que todo saldría bien, que estaban juntas en ello. Pero la realidad era que no estaba segura de nada.

Estuvo a punto de cambiar sus ropas a su bata de dormir cuando calló en cuenta de que era miércoles. Todos los miércoles salía a escondidas del hotel, con tantas cosas se había olvidado de tan importante detalle. Tomó su capa formal, la cual le regaló su madre en su último cumpleaños, y se escapó por una de las ventanas de la cocina.

Caminó cautelosa, ya llevaba haciéndolo por meses. Salir todos los miércoles no era ninguna sorpresa para ella, lo que si era sorpresa era que hubiera un asesino calificado en el pueblo. Se sintió nerviosa, pensó en regresar, seguro lo entendería. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para regresar y Sora no era cobarde.

Caminó por el bosque, se sabía el camino de memoria. Habían acordado encontrarse en un punto en específico semanas atrás, justo a medio camino entre el hotel y el pueblo. El Digimundo no era ningún gran pueblo, era pequeño pero tenía lo suficiente. Una caverna, claro, una panadería, una pescadería, una frutería. Lo más importante era, sin duda, el Gran Hotel.

Suspiró, llevaba quince minutos esperando y no llegaba. Se puso nerviosa, ¿y si el asesino…? No, era imposible. Él sabía defenderse bien.

—¿Sora? —la susodicha se volteó de un salto, para encontrar a Taichi Yagami parado frente a ella.

—Taichi… —susurró, para enderezarse inmediatamente—. Perdón, señor Yagami —hizo una reverencia, el castaño comenzó a negar.

—No tienes que llamarme así, lo sabes, ¿no? —se acercó sigilosamente, la pelirroja se tensó—. Taichi está bien.

—No creo que este bien, sería una falta de respeto —lo miró dura. Antes eran unidos, como lo seguían siendo Hikari y Sora, hasta que Taichi creció y Yuuko aseguró que el futuro heredero del Gran Hotel no podía tener amistades con la servidumbre. Al final se habían distanciado, todo para que Ken le quitara el privilegio de ser heredero.

—Ninguna falta de respeto —suspiró, quiso tomarle la mano pero ella estaba ausente. No quería parecer grosero—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues yo… —Sora se mordió el labio inferior, no tenía una respuesta planeada—. Hay luna llena, me gusta salir a caminar cuando hay luna llena —sonó convincente. Taichi miró al cielo, tenía razón.

—¿No serás acaso un hombre lobo? —Taichi ladeó la cabeza, Sora no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

—Nada de eso, ya lo sabrías —se encogió de hombros. Ninguno de los dos había notado que entre los árboles había una mirada fría atenta a su conversación.

—A pesar de haber luna llena y que esté preciosa, deberías volver al hotel. —El semblante del castaño cambió, mirándola seriamente. Así solía hacerlo cuando eran niños y la protegía de su madre—. Hay un asesino suelto, no me perdonaría que te sucediera algo y yo hubiera podido evitarlo.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí —su respiración se volvió entrecortada, los ojos de ambos parecían competir por no parpadear—. Ya no soy una niña.

—Tienes razón —Taichi se estiró, apartando la mirada—, ni tú ni Hikari son niñas ya. —No se despidió siquiera cuando comenzó a adentrarse por el bosque, Sora se recargó en un árbol.

Hacía mucho que no tenía una conversación así con Taichi, hacía mucho que no hablaban en lo absoluto. Le preocupó, lo sintió distinto y supo que olía a licor. Era una pena que el dolor de la muerte de Susumu lo hubiera cambiado así, Taichi solía ser un niño y un joven sonriente, alegre, valiente. Parecían quedar solo escombros de ese Taichi en su mente.

—Esa conversación duró más de lo que me hubiera gustado. —Alguien susurró en su espalda, el vahó de su aliento tocó su cuello desnudo y sintió inmediatamente como un escalofrío recorría su piel—. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí no correr a golpearlo.

—Yamato… —Esa voz la podría reconocer inclusive a kilómetros de distancia. Una voz profunda, gruesa, varonil. Le llamó la atención desde el primer día que el rubio había llegado al Gran Hotel, casi un año atrás. Pudo jurar en ese momento que nunca había visto a alguien más hermoso, su madre le regañó para que volviera a la realidad.

—¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó tajante—. ¿Hay un asesino suelto? —Yamato se colocó frente a ella, Sora aún recargada contra el árbol. Era alto, mucho más alto que ella. Tendría que sacarle, por lo menos, una cabeza de altura. Se sentía diminuta frente a él, indefensa.

—Hoy lo descubrimos —contestó—. Encontraron un cadáver en los jardines.

—Entonces no deberías estar aquí. —Los ojos de Yamato brillaban bajo la luz de la luna llena.

—¿No querías verme? —La voz de la pelirroja se rompió, dejando un estrago de decepción en el aire.

—No es eso, Sora —tomó su rostro con su mano izquierda, acariciando suavemente el costado de su mejilla—. No me perdonaría si te pasara algo. Yo… yo no podría con eso.

—Pero estoy bien, estoy aquí —movió su mano hacia la suya por puro reflejo, necesitaba sentir su piel.

—Y me alegra que estés aquí, conmigo. —La voz del rubio bajó un octavo, sus ojos se oscurecieron—. Pero quizá deba ser la última vez, hasta que se descubra al asesino.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, no lucharé contigo. —Los ojos color carmín de Sora se cristalizaron, sin poderlo evitar. Sintió un fuerte vacío en su pecho, como cuando Yamato se fue del hotel sin despedirse—. Pero hay algo más que debes saber.

—¿Qué es? —A Yamato no le gustaba verla desolada, quería abrazarla y llevarla lejos del Digimundo, escapar juntos sería lo mejor. Pero aún no era el momento.

—Tu hermano está en el hotel, vino a buscarte hace un par de días —agitó su rostro, alejando la mano del rubio de ahí, pues le quemaba su tacto—. Y yo le aseguré que no sabía nada de tu paradero. —Yamato permaneció callado, debió haberlo sabido. Takeru era, después de todo, un aventurero—. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré mentirle.

—Sora, espera. —La susodicha había comenzado a caminar, paso contrario a él.

—Si pude llegar aquí sola, puedo regresar sola. —Y así fue.

.

—¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? —Takeru se estiró, eran apenas las seis de la mañana e Iori ya estaba vestido con su uniforme, listo para trabajar—. Por cierto, tienes unas ojeras espantosas, ¿dormiste?

—Hay alboroto porque ha regresado el maître, el señor Gennai —explicó el castaño—. Y sí, si dormí —mintió.

Iori había regresado a su cuarto después de la conversación con los detectives y no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. La sangre lo mareaba y haberse sentido tan cerca del asesino le ponía los pelos de punta. Le prometió a Koushiro y Daisuke que no diría nada al respecto, ellos no querían que cundiera el pánico antes de no más tener pistas.

—¿Y quién es ese maître? —preguntó Takeru, aún adormilado.

—Tu jefe —explicó—. Así que levántate ya que no quiero que nos repriman.

Y así lo hizo, se cambió y salió a la cocina, donde todos los camareros estaban formados en fila. Esta vez Takeru se mantuvo a un extremo de la fila, mirando con curiosidad al maître. Era anciano, con un bigote de forma muy particular. Takeru llegó a la conclusión de que parecía alguien muy agradable.

—Espero no haber causado muchos alborotos con mi partida —comenzó a explicar el maître, se escucharon varias risas en la cocina—. Supongo que todos saben el motivo de mi ausencia, pero dado que veo caras nuevas, lo explicaré de nuevo. —En realidad, era Takeru la única cara nueva en el hotel. El rubio se dedicó a sonreír.

—Eso no es necesario, señor Gennai —interrumpió Toshiko, la única mujer en el lugar.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, doña Toshiko —la aludida se encogió de hombros—. Tuve que partir un par de semanas a mi ciudad natal debido a que mi hermano está muy delicado de salud —hizo una pausa—. Pero ahora que ha fallecido pude regresar a mi verdadero hogar —sonrió. Se escuchó nada más que el silencio en el cuarto.

—Y lo lamentamos mucho, Gennai. —Toshiko Takenouchi se volteó a los camareros, todos firmes como soldados—. Ahora que ha regresado el maître es a él a quien se van a dirigir y obedecer, ¿entendido? —todos asintieron—. Ahora, a trabajar.

.

Sora despertó con la capa puesta, había llegado tan exhausta al hotel que no le dio tiempo a cambiarse a sus ropas de cama. Estaba concentrada, limpiando un cuarto cuando se percató que había alguien en el marco de la puerta.

—Hikari —dejó los instrumentos de limpieza sobre la cama y se dirigió a ella, notó lágrimas en sus ojos. Al parecer, nadie había podido dormir esa noche—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No es nada. —La joven se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su costoso kimono—. Soñé con mi padre.

—Oh. —Sora se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. Hikari estaba ausente cuando murió Susumu, en uno de sus viajes para conocer Japón y mejorar su técnica de pintura. La menor de los Yagami nunca se había terminado de perdonar estar ausente el momento en que murió su padre. Era ella, al final de cuentas, la consentida de Susumu.

—Creo que me mienten, Sora. —La voz de Hikari se quebró y ríos de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus brillantes ojos—. No creo que mi padre haya muerto de un paro cardiaco.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —ambas se sentaron en el suelo del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—En mi sueño él me lo decía, Sora —chasqueó la lengua. Susumu había sido en vida un hombre al que muchos temían, pero tenía una latiente debilidad tanto con Hikari como con Sora. La segunda nunca llegó a saber muy bien la razón—. Que no confiara en lo que me habían dicho, que era más inteligente que eso.

—¿Crees que haya sido una premonición? —Hikari solía tener sueños extraños, sueños que le decían cosas de las cuales no se percataba nadie en la vida real. Era un cierto don de ella.

—Me gustaría pensar que no es así, que lo que me dijeron mi madre y Ken hace un año es verdad —suspiró pesadamente—. Pero no sé, hay una parte de mí que quiere meterse de lleno en este misterio y descubrir la verdad.

—¿Has hablado con Taichi de esto? —preguntó, alejando la mirada. Desde su encuentro la noche anterior el recuerdo de Taichi se había transformado, parecía que aún se preocupaba por ella.

—Ya sabes que Taichi no es el mismo desde su muerte —hizo una pausa, antes de continuar—. No me gustaría abrir una herida que está sanando.

—Yo te quisiera ayudar, lo sabes, pero…

—Si mi madre se entera te corre, lo sé —interrumpió.

—Se me ocurre un plan B —a Hikari se le abrieron los ojos como platos, puso atención—. Hay un rubio, cierto rubio al cual le gusta meterse en problemas —ambas sonrieron—. No dudo que, si se lo pides, te ayude con lo que pueda.

—Puede que sea una buena idea —se levantó del suelo, ayudando a Sora hacer lo mismo—. Lo pensaré.

Hikari salió del cuarto para buscar a su madre, sabía que preguntarle directamente a ella podría salir mal pero no tenía ninguna pista de dónde empezar. La encontró en el comedor, terminando de desayunar.

—Hola madre, buen día —se sentó frente a ella, con completa libertad.

—Hija, que sorpresa que me acompañes. —La mujer se limpió la comisura de sus labios, con completa elegancia—. ¿Has visto a Ken?

—No —le dio un trago a un vaso de agua sobre la mesa—. ¿Debería haberlo visto?

—Pues si hija, entenderás que es tu prometido, ¿no? —Yuuko hablaba tranquila, Hikari casi se atragantaba con el agua. Decidió ignorar el comentario.

—Madre, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar, si no es mucha molestia. —La señora Yagami alzó una ceja, curiosa.

—Sí, dime. ¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpir el desayuno de tu progenitora? —hablaba seria, pero Hikari la conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer el interés de su madre.

—Es sobre mi padre —concentró su mirada en sus manos, hablar sobre su padre nunca había sido sencillo para ella.

—¡Hah! —Yuuko estaba, sin lugar a dudas, sorprendida—. ¿Sobre tu padre? —Hikari asintió—. ¿Qué quieres saber sobre tu padre?

—Bueno… —La menor de pronto se arrepintió de haber acudido a su madre, pero huir en ese momento sería mucho peor—. Quiero saber cómo es que murió.

—Creí que ya lo sabías, querida —colocó una mano sobre su pecho, como si le doliera hablar de su difunto marido—. Le dio un paro cardiaco, fue terrible.

—Pero madre, se me hace extraño que haya sucedido algo así —se mordió la lengua, eligiendo sus palabras con extrema precaución—. Padre era una persona saludable, ¿cómo le pudo dar un paro cardiaco?

—Me gustaría saberlo, Hikari —se levantó, dejando a Hikari de cuclillas—. Pero no seas tan ilusa, tu padre fue un gran hombre pero no el gran hombre que tú recuerdas.

Hikari se mantuvo en silencio, meditando las palabras de su madre. Su padre era un hombre duro, pero siempre la había consentido a ella. De pronto se cuestionó si su padre tendría algún enemigo, alguien quien lo hubiera preferido en mejor vida. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al considerar esa opción.

—¿Más té? —preguntaron, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Hikari se topó con ojos celestes, brillando mientras le acercaban la tetera de porcelana.

—En realidad no estaba tomando té, mi madre sí —sonrió de manera tímida. Takeru tomó una taza nueva, sirviéndole un caliente y relajante té de jazmín.

—Si no es muy atrevido preguntar, ¿sucede algo? —Takeru colocó ambas manos detrás de sí, admirando como el corto cabello de Hikari cubría su rostro.

—Si es muy atrevido preguntar, Takaishi —sonrió, mientras aspiraba el vapor del té—. Pero lo pasaré por alto en esta ocasión —lo miró directamente a los ojos, el rubio pudo jurar que su corazón dejó de latir por un par de segundos—. Desconfío de la muerte de mi padre, creo que no le sucedió lo que todo mundo me asegura.

—Y quiere desenmascarar este misterio —atinó.

—Así es —mordió su labio inferior, dudosa—. De hecho me estaba preguntando si…

—Me encantaría ayudarle, si me lo permite —completó, dejando a Hikari atónita. Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí.

—¿No sería mucha molesta?

—Para nada. —Hikari pudo asegurar que el camarero Takaishi le había guiñado un ojo, decidió pasarlo por alto—. Usted me está ayudando con la desaparición de mi hermano, es lo justo. —Otros huéspedes reclamaron la atención del rubio y partió a seguir con su trabajo.

.

—Ken —Miyako susurró por entre los pasillos. Acababa de terminar de asear un cuarto y lo vio, siempre ocupado. A fin de cuentas era el director del hotel.

—¿Qué quieres, señorita Inoue? —sonrió, pero sus palabras se encajaban en la piel de la joven como cuchillos.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo tajante, no le importaban las formalidades en ese momento.

—¿Se puede saber sobre qué? —En ningún momento desapareció la sonrisa de Ichijouji, a Miyako le dolió el pecho.

—Es algo… privado —intentó explicar, Ken soltó una carcajada.

—No creo que haya una sola conversación que se denomine "privada" entre tú y yo. Lo que me tengas que decir me lo puedes decir aquí, frente a quién sea.

—Si eso quieres —los ojos de Miyako se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos le temblaban. Sora no se había equivocado, después de todo. Ken era, con todas sus letras, un monstruo—. Estoy embarazada.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Los ojos de Ken brillaron con furia, dejó de sonreír.

—Lo escuchaste bien.

—Eres una zorra, vendrás conmigo —tomó su brazo y la arrastró, hasta el sexto piso. Específicamente hasta frente la habitación de Yuuko Yagami. Miyako supo en ese momento que había perdido su empleo, Sora le había advertido que estaban juntas en eso. La de cabellos violetas había sido muy inocente al llegar soñar que Ken la apoyaría en eso. Era ilusa.

—Doña Yuuko —tocó con los nudillos la gran puerta de roble de la suite, Yuuko no tardó en abrir.

—Ken, querido —sonrió con amabilidad, tardando unos segundos en reparar en la presencia de Miyako—. ¿Qué haces arrastrando a la doncella Inoue hasta aquí?

—Hay algo que le tiene que confesar esta doncella —la empujó directamente hacia la dueña del hotel, Miyako no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir, jovencita?

—Es que, yo… —las lágrimas y los sollozos no le permitían hablar. Ken rodó los ojos, perdiendo la paciencia.

—La doncella quiere decir que está embarazada, doña Toshiko.

—¿Es verdad, en serio estás embarazada? —Miyako asintió, aun mirando fijamente el suelo—. ¿Puedo saber cuántos meses llevas de embarazo? —La voz de Yuuko se suavizó notablemente, Ken sospechó.

—Ci-cinco —tartamudeó, a la par Yuuko sonrió con todos los dientes.

—Increíble —miró a Ken—. Gracias por traerla, querido. Ahora yo me encargaré de ella.

* * *

 **Notas**

¡Estoy viva! Soy una vergüenza pero aquí estoy. No mentiré, me siento un poco atorada con esta historia pero juro que no la voy a abandonar. Mientras siga habiendo lectores yo seguiré escribiendo.

El problema es que estoy llena de trabajos, exámenes entre otras cosas de la uni, ya no podré actualizar cada quince días. Pero prometo hacerlo, al menos, una vez al mes.

Gracias a _Chia S.R, SkuAg_ y _LeCielVAN_ por sus comentarios, las amo. No olviden dejar **review** :D

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
